Treat you better
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: A Yamaguchi le gustaba Yachi, pero él pensaba que ella podría estar interesada en Hinata o en Kageyama. Los de segundo hicieron una apuesta, a la que se sumó Tsukishima... ¿Pero quién será el que en verdad gobierna el corazón de Yachi?


_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Hitoka Yachi x Tadashi Yamaguchi.

 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.

 **Páginas:** 21 (formato Word.)

 **Basado en:** "Treat you better", por Shawn Mendes.

* * *

Tadashi Yamaguchi sintió el flechazo más fuerte de su corta vida cuando vio a Hitoka Yachi. Aunque no hubiesen cruzado palabra alguna, apenas la vio entrar, tímida y muy nerviosa, detrás de Shimizu ese día de entrenamiento, solo pensó en una cosa:

 _Qué linda…_

Cuando se unió al club, comenzó a convivir con todo el equipo, pero sobre todo con un par en especial: Shōyō Hinata y Tobio Kageyama, sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para que, de vez en cuando, conversaran, compartieran.

Pero no había punto de comparación en el tiempo que Yachi le dedicaba a la _pareja rara_ y al resto del Karasuno. La cercanía de esos tres era notable.

–¡Hinata, Kageyama-kun! –gritó Yachi, señalando que ya tenía un balón en sus manos–. ¡Vamos de nuevo!

Yamaguchi solamente miraba como Hinata y Kageyama tomaban sus posiciones, listos para recibir el balón. En ese instante, él junto con Asahi iría al gimnasio de las chicas para practicar los saques.

Chasqueó la lengua y dejó el lugar, mientras era observado por Tsukishima, quien conocía a la perfección esas expresiones. No era un secreto para él, que a Yamaguchi, en verdad, le gustaba Yachi. No había manera de que fuera de otra forma, aunque su amigo no le dijera nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, lo peor era cuando llegaba la hora de finalizar el entrenamiento. Luego de que todos se cambiaran la ropa, siempre era el mismo escenario.

–¡Vámonos, Hinata! Yachi-san está esperándonos –decía Kageyama, quien aguardaba en la puerta.

–¡Voy! –Hinata recogía su bolso y salía–. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

Todos se despedían a coro, mientras seguían con lo suyo. El siguiente en salir y despedirse fue Yamaguchi.

–Buenas noches –dijo, y miró a su amigo–. Te esperaré abajo, Tsukki.

Tsukishima asintió mientras se quitaba la remera con la que había sudado. Cuando Yamaguchi cerró la puerta, fue cuando solo quedaron los de segundo y Tsukishima. Al no tener a alguno de tercero cerca, Tanaka tuvo la confianza de hablar, total, si Tsukishima escuchaba, no iba a darle mucha importancia.

–¿Y? ¿Ustedes qué creen? –todos, incluido el de primero, lo miraron–. ¿Hinata o Kageyama?

–¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, Tanaka? –preguntó Ennoshita, quien estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

–Cuál de los dos será el novio de Yacchan.

Se miraron entre todos, parecían estar analizando la pregunta, considerando la respuesta.

–Yo creo que Hinata –dijo Nishinoya, colocándose junto a Tanaka–. Si se dan cuenta, ellos parecen llevarse mejor. Hablan de lo mismo, sus personalidades son parecidas…

–Sí –dijo Kinoshita–, yo también creo que Hinata.

–Yo creo que gusta de Kageyama –intervino Ennoshita–. Si bien se lleva muy bien con Hinata, también se preocupa demasiado por Kageyama, su estabilidad, además de que lo observa bastante cuando entrena.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Ennoshita –dijo Narita–. La he visto mirar más a Kageyama que a Hinata.

Una vez dicho eso, todos miraron a Tsukishima, esperando por su opinión.

–¿Y bien, Tsukishima? –preguntó Tanaka, arqueando una ceja–. ¿Qué nos dices tú?

Pero él se encogió de hombro, restándole importancia al asunto.

–No lo sé, no lo había pensado, puesto que no me lo imaginé nunca de esa manera.

–Ya veo –dijo Nishinoya, con cierto tono de incredulidad–. Hagamos una apuesta –todos los de segundo parecieron interesarse–. Yo apuesto por Hinata, ¥170.

–Yo también –dijo Kinoshita–. También apuesto ¥170.

–Que cada uno apueste ¥170 –dijo Ennoshita–, pero yo voto por Kageyama.

Nishinoya se apresuró en sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz, donde dibujó una tabla. A la izquierda escribió "Hinata" y a la derecha, "Kageyama". Al final quedó así:

 **Hinata (¥510) Kageyama (¥340)**

Yū (yo) Chikara  
Ryū Kazuhito  
Hisashi

Nishinoya miró un poco su tabla, y luego miró a Tsukishima, quien seguía ahí, mirándolos. Sonrió sugerentemente y le habló:

–¿Y tú, Tsukishima? ¿No quieres participar?

En ese momento, dudó. Sentía que si se unía a aquella apuesta, estaría traicionando, en parte, a su amigo. Los de segundo tenían razón al pensar que Yachi pudiese estar enamorada de alguno de esos dos. Lo pensó unos segundos más y asintió con la cabeza. Unos cuantos yenes no le vendrían nada de mal.

–Te demoraste, Tsukki –dijo Yamaguchi, quien lo había esperado todo ese rato, junto a las escaleras.

–Sí, lo siento.

No dijo nada más y comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, hacia sus hogares. Tsukishima lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y podía adivinar que Yamaguchi estaba molesto.

–¿Te sucede algo, Yamaguchi? Estás raro.

Yamaguchi entreabrió su boca, miró sorprendido a su amigo, pero negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al camino.

–Todo está bien –mintió–, es solo que estoy un poco cansado.

No es como si estuviese enojado por haber visto cómo Yachi se iba con Hinata y Kageyama, tomándolos de los brazos.

No, para nada.

Ya estaban en otro día de entrenamiento, y Yamaguchi estaba practicando sus saques con salto flotante. Asahi se quedó en el gimnasio principal, porque debía practicar coordinarse con Nishinoya, pero de igual forma pidió el gimnasio de las chicas, las cuales le dejaron entrenar en él.

Tal vez, el estar solo le servía para concentrarse mejor. Debía poner en práctica todo lo que Shimada le había estado enseñando. Apuntar lo mejor posible a la parte blanca de la red, lanzar la pelota bastante alto y tener en mente el tiempo antes de golpear.

Lo sabía, lo sabía a la perfección. Ahora, que no había nadie mirando, tomó aire, lanzó el balón y lo golpeó.

Le salió perfecto.

–Le sigue faltando fuerza –murmuró para sí mismo.

Caminó hacia la pelota, pero escuchó un golpe y un quejido. Cuando se giró, vio que Yachi estaba escondida detrás de la puerta; había estado observándolo y, al descuidarse, resbaló y casi se cae.

–¿Yachi-san? –Yamaguchi estaba anonadado–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Eh… –rio nerviosamente mientras entraba de lleno al gimnasio–. Te estaba observando, Yamaguchi-kun.

–¿Por qué?

–¡No es como si te estuviera espiando! –se apresuró a decir–. Estaba bus-buscando a Hinata.

 _Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad_ , pensó Yamaguchi.

Frunció levemente el ceño, apretó los labios y miró a su alrededor, mientras Yachi intentaba relajarse.

–No lo he visto pasearse por aquí –respondió, aunque no parecía hablar con la misma amabilidad de siempre–. Si no está en el gimnasio principal, tal vez debió haber ido al baño. Soy el único que está en este gimnasio.

Yachi asintió lentamente. Si bien, Yamaguchi no había hablado golpeado, de igual forma pudo notar cierta molestia en su hablar. Se sintió culpable, puesto que pensaba que había roto la concentración de él.

–Lo siento… Yo… Yo me voy. Nos vemos.

Hitoka salió corriendo, mientras Yamaguchi volvía a tomar posición para sacar.

No había sido su intención actuar de esa manera, pero es que le molestaba saber que Hitoka Yachi parecía estar más interesada en Hinata, o en Kageyama, quienes solo mostraban interés por el voleibol, y nada más que el voleibol.

No saltó ni nada por el estilo, sino que lanzó el balón y golpeó muy fuerte. No pasó la red, y eso lo hizo enojar un poco más.

Terminada la práctica, de nuevo esperó a Tsukishima, quien se demoraba más de lo usual, y terminaba bajando junto con los de segundo. Yamaguchi veía, nuevamente, a Yachi caminando junto con Hinata y Kageyama; hasta escuchaba la voz de la chica muy animada cuando hablaba con ellos.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Tsukishima, sin dejar de caminar.

–Oh, ¡sí! –dijo Yamaguchi, alcanzándolo.

Como era usual, tomaban el mismo camino que Hinata, Kageyama y Yachi, puesto que ambos chicos acompañaban a la mánager hasta la parada del autobús, y luego tomaban la ruta hacia sus casas. Ellos llegaban hasta la parada, pero tomaban el camino con el sentido contrario a la pareja rara.

A la distancia, podían ver a Hinata y a Yachi conversando y riendo animadamente, además de Kageyama, quien, si bien no reía, parecía estar interesado en la conversación.

–Hinata se lleva muy bien con Yachi, ¿no crees? –preguntó Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi no respondió. Ante eso, Tsukishima siguió hablando.

–Se ven _bien_ juntos, supongo. Aunque no sé, también pienso que ella parece llevarse bien hasta con Kageyama.

–Mhmm –fue lo único emitió Yamaguchi, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–¿Tú qué piensas?

Ya habían llegado a la altura de la parada de autobús, y Yachi notó la presencia de ambos chicos.

–¡Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun! ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió, agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

–Nos vemos –respondió Tsukishima.

–Hasta mañana, Yachi-san –dijo Yamaguchi, con su usual amabilidad y sonrisa.

Debía admitirlo, se había sentido mal por la actitud que había adoptado cuando ella le dijo que estaba buscando a Hinata.

La pareja de raros también se despidió con un gesto con la mano, que fue correspondido por el par de amigos.

Yamaguchi sintió cierto agrado cuando volvió a mirar a Yachi y ella seguía mirándolo. La sonrisa parecía no querer borrarse de su rostro.

–Te gusta Yachi, ¿no es así?

Detuvo abruptamente el paso, parpadeó un par de veces, sin despegar la vista de Tsukishima, quien también se había detenido y lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso, Tsukki? –rio nervioso–. ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Yachi-san? Imposible.

–¿Seguro que es imposible? –Yamaguchi no respondió–. Porque yo te veo siempre molesto cuando la ves cerca de Hinata o Kageyama.

Rio nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba Tsukishima.

–Imaginas muchas cosas, Tsukki, no me molesta _eso_.

–¿Entonces qué?

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, Yamaguchi estaba deseando que Tsukishima no dijera palabra alguna.

–Entonces, nada –respondió, dando como finalizado el tema–. Hoy tengo que entrenar con Shimada-san, así que… Nos vemos mañana, Tsukki.

Sin esperar respuesta, Yamaguchi dobló y, apresurando el paso, se alejó de su amigo, quien lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, antes de colocarse los audífonos e irse.

En parte le agradaba la idea de que Tsukishima se preocupara por lo que le pasa, pero aún no sentía la confianza, en sí mismo, para asumir que le gustaba Yachi, aunque alguien ya sospechara de ello.

 _Y si lo digo qué importará, no es como si fuera a fijarse en mí o algo por el estilo_ , pensó.

–Últimamente, los de segundo y tú se demoran bastante en salir –dijo Yamaguchi, mientras él y Tsukishima iban camino al entrenamiento de ese día jueves.

–Es que hicimos una apuesta, y debemos discutir con respecto a ello, por si alguno quiere cambiar su apuesta o algo así –respondió, acomodándose los lentes.

–¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

–Apostamos quién le gusta a Yachi-san.

Yamaguchi se detuvo, pero Tsukishima dio unos pasos más antes de detenerse. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En verdad habían hecho una apuesta?

–¿Y tú apostaste?

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja. Le acababa de hablar, en pluralidad, sobre la apuesta, pero tal vez le había preguntado porque no pudiese creerlo. Se encogió de hombros.

–Es buen dinero.

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza, pasó ambas manos por su rostro, suspiró pesadamente y habló:

–¿Y por quién apostaste? ¿Por Hinata o Kageyama?

–Por el ganador –dicho esto, siguió caminando, pero al darse cuenta de que Yamaguchi no lo seguía, se volteó.

Sin embargo, el pecoso ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Se dirigiría al baño, necesitaba calmarse antes de ir al gimnasio y tener que interactuar con Hinata y Kageyama… Además de ver a Yachi interactuando con ellos.

Se apresuró para abrir la llave del lavamanos y se mojó la cara repetidas veces. A pesar de que no era el único en el baño, prefería pensar que estaba solo, y que esas miradas extrañadas no existían.

Observó su reflejo unos segundos. Al tener la piel mojada, pudo notar que sus pecas resaltaban aun más. De su bolso, sacó una toalla y se secó el rostro con ella.

 _No hay tiempo para frustraciones_ , pensó y emprendió marcha hacia la sala club.

–¡Yamaguchi! ¡Tus saques están mejorando bastante! –dijo Suga, extendiéndole una botella con agua.

–Gracias –respondió con su usual sonrisa tímida.

–Supongo que ya estarás listo para hacerles desafío a todos con tu saque –se unió Nishinoya a la conversación.

–Nishinoya –habló el de tercero, frunciendo el ceño–, no le añadas presión antes de tiempo.

El líbero hizo un gesto de disculpa, a la que Yamaguchi simplemente sonrió. Nishinoya los dejó para ir junto a Tanaka, con quien observaba a Yachi y Kageyama, quienes estaban hablando.

Kageyama miraba fijamente a Yachi, que estaba mostrándole unas notas de su cuaderno de apuntes sobre el club. A Yamaguchi le pareció una conversación normal, hasta que Yachi abrazó su cuaderno y le sonreía ampliamente mientras le hablaba, y Kageyama parecía hasta suavizar su usual expresión dura.

Sugawara, quien seguía junto al pecoso, pudo notar a quienes estaba mirando.

–Te ves molesto, Yamaguchi –dijo en un susurro.

Yamaguchi se sobresaltó, rio nerviosamente y negó.

–No, no, para nada. ¿Por qué estaría molesto?

El mayor arqueó una ceja, sin creerle lo que le había dicho. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

–Por nada, debo haber imaginado que estabas celoso.

–¡HINATA, IDIOTA!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar el grito de Kageyama. Al parecer, Hinata le había lanzado el balón y lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
De cierto modo, pensó que Hinata hizo aquello a causa de sus celos… por la cercanía que estaban teniendo Kageyama y Yachi.

Tal acción, solo terminaron por herirlo un poco más.

Ese día, no se fue junto con Tsukishima. Salió, sin decir nada, de la sala club, llamando la atención de Hinata.

–Oye, Tsukishima –dijo–, ¿qué le pasó a Yamaguchi?

–No sé –respondió sin más, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta.

–¿Cómo que no sabes? Eres su mejor amigo, deberías saberlo –insistió el pelirrojo.

–Si tanto te interesa saberlo, ve a preguntarle tú.

Hinata asintió, y para la sorpresa de Tsukishima, y la de Kageyama, quien estaba al tanto de la conversación, salió tras el pecoso.

–¡Oye, idiota! –dijo Kageyama, pero Hinata ya había salido de la sala club–. Maldición.

–Deberías alegrarte que Hinata se fue tras Yamaguchi, Kageyama –dijo Ennoshita.

–¿Ah? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kageyama.

–Podrás irte a solas con Yacchan –dijo Narita, arqueando una ceja.

–¿Y por qué eso me alegraría? –Kageyama parecía no entender.

–¿Acaso no te gusta Yacchan? –pregunto, esta vez, Tanaka.

El armador miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos, incluidos los de tercero, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero estaban expectantes a la respuesta.

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no me gusta, para nada, Yachi-san. Es agradable, pero no estoy interesado en ella de _ninguna_ forma. En mi vida no hay espacio más que para el voleibol. Discúlpenme –dijo, inclinándose–. Buenas noches.

Ennoshita y Narita se miraron. Hasta el momento, iban perdiendo la apuesta. Tsukishima, en tanto, recogía su bolso y lo anclaba en su hombro. Sin importar lo que dijeran los de tercero, habló:

–Uno menos, ya me aseguré con ¥340.

Yamaguchi caminaba en silencio, con la mirada fija en el piso. Hasta que sintió pasos tras él. Giró levemente la cabeza y vio una pequeña silueta.

–¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Hoy no te irás con Yachi-san ni Kageyama?

–Eh… –se volteó inmediatamente–. No soy Hinata.

En efecto, no se trataba de Hinata, sino de Yachi, que ya estaba vestida con su uniforme y miraba nerviosa sus dedos, que los hacía entrelazarse entre sí.

–Yachi-san… Disculpa, pensé que eras Hinata…

–Está bien –respondió, sonriéndole–. Solo quería preguntarte algo…

Yamaguchi asintió, dándole a entender que preguntara.

–Bueno… Quería saber si… si estabas bien.

Arqueó una ceja, sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí… Sí, estoy bien… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Yamaguchi-kun, te estuve observando en el entrenamiento de hoy –Yachi abrió los ojos y agitó sus manos–. ¡No es como si te observara todo el tiempo! –se había sonrojado completamente luego de eso–. ¡Es solo…! –agachó la mirada–. Es solo que te vi algo complicado… Como si algo te molestara.

 _Me molesta que no te des cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas_.

–Ah –rio levemente–, no, no, todo está bien. En verdad.

–Ah… Ya… Voy a creerte.

Y a pesar de no seguir hablando, seguían ahí. Ninguno se atrevía mirar al otro, pero tampoco querían alejarse. Yamaguchi pensó que ya debía irse a entrenar con Shimada, pero estaba teniendo una oportunidad única, es decir, estaba a solas con Yachi. Tomó una gran bocanada, para quitarse los nervios. Como no sabía cuándo se repetiría esta oportunidad, pensó que sería buen momento para preguntarle algo.

–Yachi-san…

–¿Mhmm? –ella alzó la mirada y observó la expresión de duda en el rostro de Yamaguchi.

–En este momento… ¿Te gusta alguien?

Ante aquella pregunta, Yachi abrió más los ojos, entreabrió la boca y su sonrojo aumentó. A pesar de que quería hablar y gesticulaba de buena manera, las palabras parecían no salirle.

–Ah… Yo… Uhm… Eh… Este…

Yamaguchi estaba atento, esperando su respuesta, con los puños apretados a causa de los nervios.

–Sí…

–¡Yamaguchi! ¡Yachi-san!

Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella conocida voz. En verdad, Hinata no podía ser más inoportuno.

–Hinata –dijo Yachi, con cierto tono decepcionado–, ¿qué sucede?

–Vine por Yamaguchi –el aludido arqueó ambas cejas–. Dime, estás algo raro, hoy ni siquiera te pensabas ir con Tsukishima. Estoy seguro de que algo te pasa, y como Tsukishima no quiso contarme, vine por mi propia cuenta.

–No pasa nada, Hinata –respondió, con su usual tono de hablar–. En verdad que todo está bien.

 _No es como que acabas de aparecer en el momento más inoportuno._

–¿Estás seguro? –Yamaguchi asintió–. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Somos un equipo y…

–¡Hinata, idiota! –Kageyama lo interrumpió, con solo gritarle mientras corría hacia ellos.

–¡Ahí estás, Kageyama! ¿Por qué tardaste? –preguntó Hinata.

Yamaguchi giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a irse, pero antes miró a Yachi, quien también lo estaba mirando, aún con sus mejillas rojas.

–Hasta mañana, Yachi-san.

–Hasta mañana…

Lo observó caminar, con la mano en los bolsillos durante unos segundos, hasta que decidió voltearse, frunciendo el ceño y miró a ambos chicos.

–Muchas gracias.

Ambos dejaron su discusión sin sentido sobre los bollos que comprarían y miraron a la rubia, quien estaba seria y eso no era normal.

–¿Qué sucede, Yachi-san? –preguntó Hinata.

Pero ella no respondió, sino que suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–Nada, vámonos.

Volvió a mirar el camino, pero ya no había rastro alguno de Yamaguchi. El chico estaba raro, hasta Hinata se había dado cuenta, y si no le quería contar, iba a preguntarle a Tsukishima…

La campana del almuerzo sonó y muchos de sus compañeros salieron rápidamente del salón. Sus amigas la llamaban, pero Yachi les sonrió mientras rechazaba su invitación.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer algo…

–¿Del club? –preguntó una de ellas.

–Uhm, sí.

Ambas chicas se fueron, mientras que Yachi tomaba su caja de almuerzo y también salía de su salón. A paso rápido, y fuera de la vista de sus amigas, se dirigió hacia el salón 4, pero al pasar frente a la puerta del mismo, lo hizo como si caminara _sin ningún motivo aparente_.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi salieron del salón, y este último, al ver a la chica, sonrió ampliamente.

–Qué tal, Yachi-san.

–Yamaguchi-kun… Tsukishima-kun.

–Hola –saludó Tsukishima–. Pensé que estarías almorzando con Hinata y Kageyama. ¿O será que ahora irás a alcanzarlos?

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, pero no miró ni a Yachi ni a Tsukishima, sino que hacia el pasillo.

–No –ante su respuesta, la miró–. Hoy iba a almorzar con mis amigas, pero… eh… Ellas tienen que terminar unos… deberes, sí, uhm, de biología.

Apretó sus labios mientras los miraba a ambos. Tsukishima asintió y luego miró a Yamaguchi de reojo. Rascó su barbilla, hizo una mueca de duda y luego suspiró.

–Yamaguchi, lo olvidé –el aludido se giró hacia él–. Sugawara-san me dijo que me explicaría sus jugadas, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté?

–No…

–Ah, entonces tal vez no lo hice –suspiró y frunció el ceño–. No podré almorzar contigo, tal vez deberías almorzar con Yachi-san –la chica entreabrió la boca, mientras él se ponía en marcha–. Nos vemos después.

Ambos chicos se quedaron helados mientras veían al rubio alejarse de ellos. Yamaguchi miró a Yachi y sintió su corazón latir muy rápido. La chica dejó de mirar a Tsukishima, agachó la cabeza, sonrió y, cuando iba a hablar, fue Yamaguchi quien le habló:

–Muero de hambre. ¿Te parece si vamos a la azotea del edificio principal?

–Ah… ¡Sí! –respondió, sonriendo ampliamente, pero después aclaró su garganta, para no hacer tan evidente la emoción en su hablar–. Me parece buena idea, Yamaguchi-kun.

En un silencio bastante incómodo, y cargado de nerviosismo, emprendieron camino hacia aquella azotea. Para ambos, nunca les había parecido un trayecto tan largo.

Al llegar allá, a pesar de no ser los únicos en aquel lugar, Yachi le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Yamaguchi, para que la siguiera. Finalmente, se sentaron tras las escaleras de emergencia, refugiados del sol.

–¿Has venido muchas veces para acá, Yachi-san? –preguntó mientras desenvolvía su caja del almuerzo.

–Oh, no, no –respondió, haciendo lo mismo que Yamaguchi–. Pero siempre he pensado que este sería un lugar muy tranquilo. Hay veces en las que prefiero estar a solas y… y este parece un lugar muy cómodo.

–Yachi-san, si quieres comer sola puedo irme –dijo, un tanto alarmado por haber sido muy invasivo–, no quiero incomodarte…

–¡No lo haces! –se apresuró en decir, mientras apretaba un poco su falda con su mano derecha–. Me _agrada_ tu compañía.

Yamaguchi desvió su vista en su almuerzo. Maldición, no se atrevía a comer ni un solo bocado, porque sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta.

–Ya veo –dijo.

A pesar de que estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, a causa del nerviosismo, el hambre les ganó, por tanto empezaron a comer.  
Yamaguchi tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Yachi, pero en verdad se sentiría muy invasivo, porque estaban todas destinadas a saber _quién era_ la persona que le gustaba… Aunque estaba seguro de que no querría oír la respuesta, por el hecho de que no quisiera que ella dijera el nombre de Hinata o el de Kageyama.

–¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Yamaguchi-kun?

Él ya se encontraba masticando, por lo que esperó hasta tragar para poder responderle.

–Sí, Yachi-san, no entiendo por qué preguntas eso tantas veces –respondió, casi riendo.

–Porque te he visto molesto en reiteradas ocasiones y eso no es propio de ti –contestó, antes de comer un poco de su arroz, pero hizo una mueca de desagrado luego de tragar–. ¡Me quedó salado!

Yamaguchi se fijó en el almuerzo de Yachi: arroz con huevo y algunas algas, lo mismo que le habían mandado a él.

–Ten, come el mío.

–¡N-No! ¡No podría!

–Insisto, debes tener hambre y comerte ese arroz salado te va a hacer mal. Anda, cambiemos almuerzos.

–Yamaguchi-kun, este fue un error mío, no tienes por qué comer de este fracaso de arroz ni mucho menos darme tu almuerzo.

Pero él no le respondió, sino que siguió extendiéndole su caja. Yachi, cabizbaja, recibió su caja de almuerzo y le entregó la de ella. Yamaguchi juntó sus manos, dio las gracias y comenzó a comer.

En verdad, el arroz estaba salado, pero comestible.

–Quedó sabroso –comentó el chico, mientras veía como la chica, lentamente, probaba la comida y lo miraba expectante.

–¡El arroz está delicioso! ¿Lo hizo tu mamá?

–Sí, ella lo hizo.

–Increíble, en verdad cocina muy bien.

Sin contar con que el arroz estaba salado, Yamaguchi estaba disfrutando mucho el almuerzo de Yachi, por el simple hecho de que lo había cocinado ella misma. Para él, era como comer algo preparado por tu propia novia…. Aunque no estuvieran saliendo y solo haya tenido que comerlo porque no quería que ella no comiera nada.

–Tú también cocinas muy bien –dijo él, sonriéndole amablemente–, y podría decir que hasta mejor que mi mamá.

–No tienes por qué mentir, Yamaguchi-kun. El arroz no quedó…

–A mí me gustó.

Ella sonrió, y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus pómulos. Las palabras de Yamaguchi siempre sonaban suaves y amables, eso le agradaba bastante, porque no eran tan animadas y escandalosas como las de Hinata ni tan directas y duras como las de Kageyama.

–Si no supiera que lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal por haber tenido que comerte mi almuerzo, te hubiese creído al cien por ciento.

Yamaguchi sonrió mientras la miraba comer. En verdad le parecía un ángel.

–Entonces tendremos que repetir esto –dijo finalmente.

La hora del almuerzo nunca les había parecido tan corta y la hora de las clases hasta el entrenamiento, tan eterna.

Tsukishima se adelantó hacia el gimnasio, porque Yamaguchi estuvo teniendo ciertos inconvenientes fisiológicos a causa de toda el agua que bebió.

Se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, cambiando sus zapatos, y cuando entró, Yachi se le acercó corriendo, sorprendiendo así al rubio y también a Shimizu, quien estaba hablando con ella.

–¡Tsukishima-kun! –saludó, pero cuando miró alrededor del chico, notó que estaba solo–. ¿Y Yamaguchi-kun?

–En el baño –comentó, entrando de lleno al gimnasio, junto con Yachi–. ¿Se divirtieron en el almuerzo?

Esa pregunta, fue formulada con intencionalidad. Yachi se sonrojó abruptamente.

–Uhm –una risa nerviosa la invadió y eso llamó su atención y la de la _pareja rara_ –. S-Sí.

–¿Yachi-san? –preguntó Hinata–. ¿Estás bien?

–¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ah! ¡Shimizu-senpai! –y se fue rápido junto a Shimizu, que estaba sacando el carro con los balones.

–Tsukishima –le dijo Hinata–, ¿A Yachi-san le pasa algo?

Tsukishima frunció levemente el ceño y observó a Hinata y a Kageyama, quienes le correspondían la mirada.

–No lo sé –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a los de tercero, siendo seguido por la _pareja rara_ –. Solo le pregunté si se había divertido en el almuerzo con Yamaguchi.

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama se quedaron en silencio, miraron a Yachi y luego entre ellos. Eso le extrañó demasiado al rubio, pero antes de que este pudiese preguntarles algo, ellos, a coro, se le adelantaron.

–¿A Yamaguchi le gusta Yachi-san?

–¡Disculpen la tardanza! –el grito de Yamaguchi sobresaltó a la _pareja rara_.

Todos giraron a verle, siendo el capitán el primero en darle la bienvenida. Se acercó a Tsukishima, que seguía junto a Hinata y Kageyama.

–¿Sucede algo?

La _pareja rara_ intercambió miradas, pero negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi los miró dudosos, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que parecían aguantar una sonrisa.

Ukai los reunió a todos para la charla previa al entrenamiento. Yamaguchi, como siempre, estaba junto a Tsukishima, pero esta vez, Yachi se sentó junto a él.

Aunque fuese por sentarse cerca de Shimizu, Yamaguchi no podía ocultar la sonrisa que esa situación le estaba provocando.

–¡Yachi-san! –gritó Hinata, mientras caminaba de espaldas, junto con Kageyama.

Nishinoya y Tanaka reían por lo bajo y chocaban sus puños, mientras Kinoshita y Tsukishima se les acercaban.

–Y ahí va Yacchan –decía Tanaka, refiriéndose a la rubia, que corría para alcanzarlos–. ¿Los vieron hoy en el entrenamiento? Yacchan y Hinata interactuaron más que de costumbre.

–La apuesta aún no termina, Tanaka-san –dijo Tsukishima–, y que no se te olvide, que yo aposté por el _ganador_.

–¡Eso dices tú, maldito Tsukishima! –dijo Tanaka, subiéndose las mangas, pero Ennoshita lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta.

–Ya bájale a tus impulsos –dijo Ennoshita.

–¡Tsukki! –gritó Yamaguchi.

–¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?

–Perdona –acarició su propia nuca antes de correr la vista y ver a Yachi junto con la _pareja rara_.

La sonrisa de Yamaguchi se hizo más pequeña, y eso lo notaron todos los de segundo y Tsukishima. El rubio comenzó a caminar, mientras le pecoso le seguía.

–Buenas noches –dijo Tsukishima.

–Buenas noches –dijo el resto.

Pero Yamaguchi simplemente se despidió con un gesto de mano. Los de segundo seguían mirando a los de primero irse, hasta que Kinoshita se volvió hacia ellos.

–¿Creen que Tsukishima tenga razón?

–No hay manera –dijo Nishinoya–. Estoy seguro de que Hinata será quien salga con Yacchan.

–Ya no estoy seguro, Noya-san –dijo Tanaka, acariciando su sien–. De lo que estoy seguro, es que fue una mala idea pensar que Hinata y Kageyama eran las únicas posibilidades.

–¿De qué están hablando, chicos? –preguntó Suga, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Yamaguchi caminaba en silencio. Aún seguían detrás de Hinata, Kageyama y Yachi; la chica estaba en medio de ellos y parecían estar en medio de una discusión, y aunque ella agitaba sus manos, los chicos no dejaban de discutir y mirarse con el ceño fruncido.

Yamaguchi chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia sus pies, Tsukishima, a su lado, arqueó una ceja y luego le preguntó:

–¿Qué te sucede?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Tsukishima lo codeó.

–A ti te pregunto: ¿qué te sucede?

–Oh –sacudió su cabeza–, nada, Tsukki, solo pensaba en que… en que… en que después de entrenar con Shimada-san, llegaría a mi casa a terminar los deberes de inglés.

Tsukishima asintió, poco convencido.

La vista del pecoso volvió a los tres que tenían delante. Pero ahora, Hinata y Kageyama parecían hablar más relajadamente, mientras que Yachi jugaba con sus manos. Estaban ya en el paradero, mientras que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi pasaban por ahí.

En completo silencio, pasaron por su lado.

–¡Yamaguchi! –gritó Hinata–. ¡Oye, Yamaguchi!

Pero el pecoso estaba sumido en su mundo, simplemente recordando el único momento en que pudo compartir con Yachi. Sin embargo, Tsukishima lo tomó del brazo para que detuviera el paso.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Tsukki?

–Eso me pregunto yo –respondió el rubio, mirándolo algo preocupado, y cuando Yamaguchi se dio cuenta, también tenía los ojos de Hinata, Kageyama y de Yachi sobre él–. ¿Qué te sucede?

Él clavó sus ojos en la rubia, quien al notar que él la miraba, se le subió el rubor a las mejillas.

–Nada, todo está bien –respondió–. Tsukki, estoy llegando tarde, así que me iré corriendo. Nos vemos –se despidió de todos y comenzó a correr.

–¡Yama…! –pero Yachi no alcanzó a terminar de decir su nombre, cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico ya se había ido.

Hinata se giró para verla y le tocó el hombro, ese gesto llamó la atención de Tsukishima

–¿Estás bien, Yachi-san? –preguntó el rubio.

Yachi lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

–Tsukishima-kun –dijo–, estoy preocupada por Yamaguchi-kun…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque… –comenzó a juguetear, de nuevo, con sus dedos–, lo noto un tanto incómodo cuando está cerca de mí –Tsukishima inclinó su cabeza, un poco, para un lado.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hoy fue lo mismo en el almuerzo?

Cuando dijo eso, Hinata y Kageyama miraron sorprendidos a la chica, quien se alarmó, puesto que aún no les había dicho nada a ellos sobre eso.

–¿Almorzaste con Yamaguchi? –preguntó Kageyama.

Yachi relamió sus labios. No esperaba estar en esa situación… Es decir, es normal que tus amigas te bombardeen con preguntas, pero no los chicos.

–S-Sí –respondió.

–¿Y _le dijiste_? –preguntó Hinata. Tsukishima alzó ambas cejas.

–Ah… Uhm… No –respondió, bajando la vista a sus pies–. No… No pude…

Tsukishima suspiró, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía deberes por hacer. Si bien quería ayudar a Yamaguchi con Yachi, sentía que ellos debían poner más de su parte.

 _Tal vez… deba despejar un poco más el camino_ , pensó.

–Yamaguchi se pone nervioso cuando está contigo, Yachi-san, y se molesta cuando estás mucho tiempo con Hinata y Kageyama… _porque le gustas_.

Los tres guardaron silencio, mientras el rubio acomodaba sus audífonos.

–Deberías hablar de eso con él, y decirle si no es correspondido. Buenas noches.

Sin decir más, Tsukishima le puso _play_ a su reproductor y siguió con su camino.

Hinata y Kageyama se miraron entre sí y luego a la chica, quien seguía casi en estado de shock, mirando la silueta del rubio alejarse. No había otra expresión en su rostro más que sus grandes ojos cafés bien abiertos, su boca entreabierta, además de tener sus puños en su barbilla.

 _¿Yo… le gusto?_

Al día siguiente, Yachi aguardó pacientemente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Apenas sonó la campana, tomó su caja de almuerzo y se apresuró hasta la puerta de salida de su sala de clases.

–Yachi –dijo una de sus amigas–, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?

–Lo siento, chicas –dijo la rubia–, pero es algo que no puede esperar.

Sin decir más, y sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus amigas llamándola, corrió hasta el salón 1-4 y se puso de pie en la puerta, buscando desesperadamente.

–¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó una chica con lentes.

–Ya-Yamaguchi… Tadashi Yamaguchi –dijo, la chica asintió.

–¡Yamaguchi, una chica te busca!

Escuchó que unos chicos hacían ciertos sonidos, con la intención de molestarlo, pero cuando Yamaguchi llegó finalmente a la puerta, vio que a este lo seguía Tsukishima, ambos con sus cajas de almuerzo.

–Y-Yachi-san –dijo el pecoso, arqueando ambas cejas–, ¿sucede algo?

–¡Yachi-san! –escucharon la voz de Hinata, quien se acercaba por el pasillo, junto con Kageyama.

–¡Ya era hora! –dijo Tsukishima, chasqueando la lengua y abriéndose paso entre Yachi y Yamaguchi–. ¿Creen que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?

–¿Tsukki? –dijo Yamaguchi, el aludido se volteó.

–¿No te dije que en el almuerzo iba a ayudarle a la pareja de fenómenos a estudiar? –tanto Hinata como Kageyama se miraron extrañados–. ¿Ustedes tampoco lo recuerdan?

La _pareja rara_ captó la intención del rubio, así que le siguieron el juego.

–Cierto, cierto –dijo Kageyama–, pero olvidé mis apuntes. Hinata, creo que tú tampoco trajiste los tuyos. Tsukishima no nos puede enseñar sin ellos.

Tsukishima suspiró y los empujó por la espalda.

–Vayan por sus apuntes, rápido. Necesito comer pronto.

Sin más, se alejaron del pasillo. Eso le dio un poco de tiempo a Yachi, a quien parecía que el corazón estaba por salírsele por la boca.

–¿Vamos? –dijo Yamaguchi, saliendo por completo del salón. Ella asintió.

Esta vez, el silencio era más incómodo. Ya eran dos veces seguidas que almorzaban juntos, pero ahora era un poco más incómodo… ya que Yachi sabía lo que sentía Yamaguchi.

No dijeron palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a _su lugar_. Ambos dieron las gracias, pero ninguno se atrevió a comer.

–¿Por qué me buscabas? –preguntó Yamaguchi, al cabo de unos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad.

Yachi se arrodilló, dejó su caja de almuerzo a un lado y se acomodó para mirar de frente a Yamaguchi, que tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared. La chica tomó aire muchas veces seguidas, antes de formular de mejor manera lo que iba a decirle.

–Yamaguchi-kun… Voy a ser muy directa, no quiero irme con rodeos ni nada –suspiró, frotó sus manos, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente–. Tsukishima _ya me lo dijo_.

Yamaguchi arqueó una ceja e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–¿Tsukki? ¿Qué te dijo?

–Que… Que… ¡Que yo _te gu-gusto_!

¿Alguna vez han sentido una especie de sonido molesto en el oído? ¿Como un pitido? Eso mismo le ocurría a Yamaguchi en este momento.

¿Tsukishima le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Y ÉL CÓMO SUPO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LO HIZO?!

–¿Es eso verdad? –insistió Yachi.

Yamaguchi tragó saliva, pasó ambas manos por su rostro, queriendo ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba en ese momento. Se supone que ella nunca debía enterarse de eso, ahora solo le tendría compasión y eso era lo que él menos estaba buscando.

–¿Acaso importa? –dijo, sin descubrir su rostro.

–¿Por qué no importaría? –respondió Yachi, susurrando y agachando la cabeza. Con esa respuesta de Yamaguchi, daba cuenta de que Tsukishima le dijo la verdad.

–Porque no –escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas–. No quería que supieras –siguió–, con solo ser compañeros del mismo club o amigos, era suficiente para mí, digo, podía vivir con eso. A fin de cuentas, tú no sabías nada de lo que siento por ti…

–¿Por qué no quisiste decirme antes?

–No valdría la pena, Yachi-san. A ti te gusta alguien, y ese alguien de seguro es Hinata o Kageyama. Y con eso podía vivir muy bien, ¿sabías? Porque con solo verte feliz me conformaba…

 _Aunque no te tratasen como mereces…_

Yachi no dijo nada, simplemente lo observaba. Mordió su labio inferior y, con sus temblorosas manos, tomó la cabeza de Yamaguchi, para que él la mirara.

–Yamaguchi-kun –dijo, suavemente–, a mí no me gusta Hinata ni Kageyama.

El chico no dijo nada, solamente la miraba. Miraba su sonrojo y la manera en que su labio inferior parecía tiritar, pero de forma leve.

–De hecho –continuó hablando–, si te fui a buscar, fue porque _ellos_ me dijeron que lo hiciera.

»Ayer, luego de que Tsukishima me dijera que yo te gustaba… Ellos me obligaron a sentarme en la parada y, cruzados de brazos, me comenzaron a decir varias cosas… Como que debía serte sincera, que ya no podía conformarme con verte llegar al club y verte ir a tu casa, o entrenar con Shimada-san. Me dijeron que no podía seguir ocultando lo que siento, porque podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que más hube estado esperando… Kageyama-kun me sugirió que te lo dijera cuando finalizara el entrenamiento, y Hinata fue el que más resaltó la importancia de decirte que…

Pero Yachi calló, justo en el momento en que Yamaguchi estaba sacando conclusiones. Le tomó las manos, pero no le dijo nada, no quería presionarla… Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que su corazón estaba muy calmado.

–Quise decírtelo ahora… en el almuerzo… O sea, quiero decirte que… –cerró fuertemente los ojos un segundo, para luego mirarlo fijamente–. ¡Me gustas, Yamaguchi-kun!

Si el silencio en el que se habían encontrado de camino a ese lugar fue incómodo, el de ahora era cinco veces más incómodo, además de eterno.

–Yachi-san…

–Es en serio, Yamaguchi-kun… –se alejó un poco y cubrió su rostro–. Cuando entré al club, me di cuenta de que no eras tan alborotado como los otros, parecías sonreír siempre… Emites una calidez incomparable… Y eso fue lo que… ¡Por eso me gustas!

No hubo necesidad de decir más. Yamaguchi tomó la barbilla de Yachi, y ella se dejó. Era el momento perfecto, para ambos.

No importaba cuántas veces se lo negó a Hinata y Kageyama, la verdad era que sí le gustaba Yamaguchi, y se dio cuenta de eso en los campamentos de Tokio.

Para ambos, aquel beso en la frente que él le había dado a ella, había sido la mejor experiencia… Hasta que ese beso fue dado en los labios.

–¡Adiós, Yachi-san! –dijo Hinata mientras se iba junto con Kageyama.

–¡Adiós! –respondió la chica.

Los de tercero, incluida Shimizu, se acercaron a la rubia, extrañados por esa situación.

–Hitoka-chan –dijo Shimizu–, ¿no te irán a dejar a la parada de autobús hoy? –la chica negó con la cabeza–. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

–No hay problema, Shimizu-senpai. Hoy… Hoy me iré con… –de pronto, junto a los de tercero, apareció la figura de Yamaguchi, sonriendo sumamente nervioso– ¡Yamaguchi-kun!

–Disculpa, Yachi-san, por la demora –dijo mientras se ganaba a su lado–. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos se despidieron de sus extrañados senpais, se dieron media vuelta y emprendieron camino. Era extraño verlos juntos, para los de tercero, y más aún, cuando los vieron tomarse de la mano.

–¿Yamaguchi y Yachi están saliendo? –preguntó Asahi–. Shimizu, ¿tú sabías eso?

–No –dijo la mánager, con cierta sonrisa en su rostro–, pero Hitoka-chan siempre miraba mucho a Yamaguchi.

–¡NO PUEDE SER! –gritó Nishinoya, mientras se arrodillaba y jalaba un poco de sus cabellos.

 _–¿Y tú, Tsukishima? ¿No quieres participar?_

 _–De acuerdo –respondió–, pero mi voto no es ni para Hinata ni para el Rey._

 _Todos lo miraron, confundidos._

 _–¿Y por quién votarás? –preguntó Ennoshita._

 _–Por Yamaguchi._

 _–¿Yamaguchi? ¿Estás seguro? –insistió Tanaka–. Nadie tiene más oportunidad que Hinata o Kageyama._

 _–Estoy seguro de que les ganaré,_ senpais.

–¿Y mi dinero? _–_ preguntó Tsukishima, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo satisfactoriamente–. Ya les dije que yo iba a ganar.

Yachi y Yamaguchi, fueron tomados de la mano, mientras hablaban de su día y planeando su primera cita para ese fin de semana. Nunca, ninguno de ellos, hubiese pensado que las cosas se darían de esa manera... Pero estaban bastante agradecidos de que, al menos, el resultado fuese positivo para ellos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. xx.-


End file.
